Detras de esos ojos ámbarinos
by Okanami Jose
Summary: Sesshomaru habia vuelto a la aldea despues de un largo viaje que habia durado mas años de los esperados, para encontrarse a una Rin crecida y fuerte. ¿No seria mejor para una humana joven alejarse de un youkai? Ya antes se lo habian dicho... ¿Que hay detras de esos ojos ámbar de demonio? ¿Que hay mas alla de la preocupacion y la proteccion del youkai?


Inlakesh

Hace mucho queria volver a escribir como antes, está claro que con los años uno si deja el habito se oxida... en fin, espero que disfruten esto; esta hecho humildemente, es sencillo de lectura rapida pero creo que esta bastante bien.

disfrutenlo :)

**DETRAS DE ESOS OJOS AMBARINOS**

"_ella parece feliz…"_

La miraba desde la distancia tensar su arco lanzar flechas una tras otra sobre un tocón; como parte de una rutina de entrenamiento. Ya de pequeña ella se interesaba en esas cosas comunes en mujeres humanas con necesidad de defenderse por sí mismas. No es que su poder fuese comparable al de una sacerdotisa, pero se esforzaba mucho y no solo con esa arma.

"_Hace tan poco la vi por última vez…"_

Una parte de su mente a veces olvidaba que los humanos se desvanecen a un ritmo acelerado; Rin ya era una mujer, una mujer humana muy fuerte.

-Pensé que no vendrías este año tampoco, Sesshomaru.

Su medio hermano estaba detrás de él, único ser, tanto humano como bestia, capaz de detectarle dentro de los perímetros de la aldea. Lo ignoro para seguirla mirando; era hermosa.

Inuyasha miro hacia otro lado, había prometido que apenas sintiese la mínima presencia de Sesshomaru lo haría notar, pero de alguna forma, no parecía lo correcto. Se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo decir algunas cosas, incluso gritarle o atacarle, pero no hizo nada, volvió a mirarlo. Sesshomaru observaba con fijeza a Rin, su rostro no expresaba nada, pero estaba absolutamente concentrado.

-Debe ser algo de familia, ¿verdad? –finalmente soltó de la nada el youkai- Me di cuenta desde que murió en el infierno…

Inuyasha sabia de que hablaba perfectamente, los hermanos de cabellera nívea tenían mas de una cosa en común muy por encima de sus rencores mutuos; la búsqueda incesante de poder (uno más que otro) y, lo más notorio e importante era…

-Debe ser cosa de nuestro padre, claro. –Inuyasha estaba incomodo por aquella conversación tan escueta, no había muchas palabras pero estaba implícito; ambos sabían perfectamente que ese tema era profundo.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí, supongo, no es como si conviviera con ella más de lo necesario, pasa su tiempo con la vieja Kaede y con Kagome.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que en la distancia Rin, ignorando la vigilancia a la que era sometida, terminaba su entrenamiento y se perdía entre las casas del pueblo. Solo después de unos minutos desde que la perdió de vista Sesshomaru se giro hacia su medio hermano. Se paro derecho con toda su altura y porte, su mirada seguía siendo tan fría como siempre. Inuyasha por su parte lo miro de igual forma, sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados sobre una gruesa raíz que sobre salía de la tierra.

Hubo un duelo de miradas que se prolongo bastante, allí ocultos entre la vegetación, los hermanos, hijos del mismo gran demonio pero con destinos muy diferentes, se medían con los ojos.

-Tu también has crecido Inuyasha.

El Hanyou quedo pasmado y el youkai giró sobre sus talones y emprendió con paso firme hacia el lado opuesto del pueblo sin mediar otra palabra.

-O-oye espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¿y Rin? ¡Sesshomaru!

Lo dejó atrás. Inuyasha tenía una ventaja que ni InuNoTaisho ni mucho menos Sesshomaru poseían; la sangre humana corriendo por sus venas, incluso mezclada con sangre demoniaca, Inuyasha era más humano, él podía estar con las personas.

Los youkai no podían estar con humanos, en el mejor de los casos, un descuido del youkai acabaría con la efímera vida del humano con el que estuviera… la ya de por si efímera vida humana. Irse era lo mejor, poco a poco sus viajes iban tornándose más largos, no podía volver con tanta frecuencia como lo hizo al principio que Rin se quedo con Kaede, un camino más largo también era un camino más peligroso, no podía cargar con Rin como antes, ya no podría ser revivida una tercera vez.

"_Y no soportaría verla morir de nuevo…"_

En ese caso especifico, la vida de un youkai se vuelve tan corta como la vida del humano que protege. Así le paso a su padre.

"_Un mundo donde no está ella… incluso podría no merecer la pena ser gobernado"_

Se alejo poco a poco, pero sin pausa, pronto los olores humanos estaban muy finos, casi inexistentes, una vez cruzara esa colina, se alejaría definitivamente de Rin, solo su recuerdo a cuestas era suficiente, solo con recordarla como niña y como mujer, podría mantener la fuerza para proseguir su búsqueda y, en algún momento, cumplir su objetivo.

"_Ella seguirá creciendo, vivirá como un humano normal, tendrá descendientes y morirá en calma, por la edad."_

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, esa presencia familiar.

-¿Ah-Un?

Las bolas de energía gemelas venían del cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero pasada la sorpresa inicial, el youkai las esquivo. Los nubarrones de polvo y tierra cedieron mostrándole a Sesshomaru al dragon bicéfalo descender hostilmente a apenas unos metros delante de él, la bestia gruñía y rascaba la tierra pero él le dio la espalda y con su látigo bloqueo una seguidilla de flechas que tenían como objetivo pillarlo distraído. Sin embargo tuvo que reaccionar nuevamente, girarse completamente de nuevo para interceptar con una de sus manos la espada descendente que lo atacaba. Allí la vio cara a cara finalmente; era Rin quien lo atacaba.

-¿A dónde cree que va? –ella estaba agitada, sudando, tenia un arco en su espalda y sujetaba la espada con ambas manos, Sesshomaru solo la miro con detenimiento.- He estado esperando… largo tiempo, Sesshomaru-sama… -solo el silencio y un par de ojos ámbar fueron su respuesta- Entrene, ¡me hice fuerte! Mire… mire todo lo que logre acercarme con ayuda de Ah-Un… ya… ya puedo defenderme… puedo viajar con usted una vez mas… Sesshomaru-sama… -su voz se quebró, pero su agarre en la espada era fuerte y no dudaba. Su voz se embargaba con tristeza, pero su cuerpo respondía con indignación.

"_¿Solo quería demostrarme su fuerza?"_

-No te envié a Ah-Un para que estuvieses buscando peleas innecesarias. –dijo finalmente, soltando la hoja de la espada.- Vuelve a la aldea, vive como viven los humanos.

- ¡Mi vida humana ya termino dos veces! Yo… quiero estar contigo…

Sesshomaru se acerco al dragón y le acaricio ambas cabezas, el animal estaba feliz de ver a su amo a pesar de que tuvo que iniciar ese encuentro de manera bélica.

-Has cuidado bien de él, su vinculo contigo es aun más fuerte, será un buen compañero.

Ella dejo caer la espada, su cara solo demostraba desconcierto, su corazón estaba acelerado, solo quería saltar sobre el youkai y golpearlo hasta saciarse y luego abrazarlo y llorar como una niña, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. Supero sus propios límites una y otra vez para evitar ser una carga, entrenó todo los días durante años. Su cuerpo estaba en la cima de su fuerza, pero su corazón flaqueaba; le quería. Y mucho. Le debía su vida y estaba encantada con la idea de dársela, hasta el ultimo de sus días, quería darle su vida a ese demonio e cabellera blanca e inexpresivos ojos dorados.

Él volvía a alejarse a paso lento de ella, continuaba su camino. Rin quiso llorar al verlo darle la espalda, dudó.

-puedo… ¿puedo seguirle…? –dijo en un murmullo, apena audible para sí misma, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

-…Rin, haz lo que quieras.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo miro incrédula de haber escuchado correctamente y este giro ligeramente el rostro mientras se alejaba haciendo contacto visual, tenía un esbozo de sonrisa, pequeño, pero sonreía para ella. Ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo entre risas, seguida por el dragón.

Estaba feliz, feliz de seguirlo nuevamente, feliz de estar con él, de sentir su aroma, su cercanía, su cálida y poderosa aura. Se seco las lagrimas, no podía en si misma de felicidad y en un arranque casi infantil le agarro la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del youkai

-Estoy feliz de volver a verlo…

Sesshomaru no respondió de ninguna manera, seguían caminando uno al lado del otro, sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en el horizonte.

Entonces Rin sintió un suave y afectuoso apretoncito en su mano.

**FIN**

Gracias por leerme. y mencion especial a **Claudia Gazziero** por recordarme que me gusta escribir.


End file.
